Finally
by 2l8k
Summary: Inigo has placed himself in danger one too many times. It's up to Chrom to have a word. WARNING: Spanking.
1. Finally A Father

_And hence I begin with my usual greeting... I'm alive! Here to regale you with another fanfiction based around my favourite franchise :) _

_**Warning again** \- this does contain spanking, as do all my uploads, so if that particular kind of story doesn't appeal to you, please close the page now :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Do not own Fire Emblem. Never will own Fire Emblem. Highly wish I did own Fire Emblem so I could get more recent artwork released and redo FE10 and 11 with supports (and bring out the rest in English!).  
_

* * *

_**Finally... A Father**_

Inigo slowly trudged back to the camp from town, wondering how he was going to explain this to his father. He was missing his weapons, his wallet… and all of his clothes, save for his heart-printed boxers… Again. He'd almost managed to hide it from his father the first time. The second time, Lucina had caught him. Both times, he'd been scolded enough for his ears to drop off. This was the third time, and Chrom was on watch. He wasn't going to escape another scolding.

"Inigo!" a voice exclaimed. His heart leapt as his mother came running over. "Oh my! What happened to you?"

Inigo resisted the urge to smile. His dad had decided to keep his mother out of it before, so she had no idea. There was a way out of this right here!

"M-Mother... I-I was taken unawares," he managed, voice trembling. To be fair, it was true. The beautiful vixen had tied him up as he had slept happily, post-coitus, before waking him up to gleefully inform him she would be relieving him of all his possessions. His father and sister would both happily dice him if he outright lied to his mother…

"My poor Inigo!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "Are you injured? Did those brutes do anything to you?"

Inigo allowed himself an inward smile at her choice of words. Things were done, alright – things that would count as criminal in his mother's eyes, no doubt – and things Chrom was never, ever, ever going to find out about.

"Just laughed," he confessed, rubbing his head sheepishly. She hadn't had to laugh quite so long and hard… "Please, don't let Dad find out. He'd already got so much on his plate. I really don't want to add to that…"

"Oh, Inigo. You're such a thoughtful boy," Olivia murmured, pinching his cheeks fondly. His eyes watered as she pinched much too hard. "Chrom isn't in the tent at the moment. I'm sure there's some spare clothes in there."

"You're the best," Inigo decided, hugging his mother, before gesturing for her to lead the way. Things were looking up. Maybe he could even convince her to lend him a tiny bit of money so he could buy another weapon – Severa got her dad to do it all the time.

"Olivia? Inigo?" a voice asked from behind them. Inigo only just fought down the 'eep'. Chrom's voice was unmistakeable. He slowly turned around, mere inches from what would have been the safety of the tent. Olivia placed a hand on her husband's muscular arm.

"Oh Chrom, we were trying not to worry you. I knew you'd only fret. Our poor little boy was attacked. Those brutes took everything," she told him, voice hardening with anger at the thought of such a thing happening to their child. Inigo flinched back as his father turned his appraising blue eyes to him.

"…I…I d-didn't… I never…" he began, weakly. Chrom gently kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll sort this out. Are there spare clothes in the tent?" he asked her.

She nodded mutely, returning the kiss and slowly turning to walk away. She looked back over her shoulder as Chrom placed an arm around his parallel son. Inigo fixed a smile on his face, which didn't put her at ease. Something was going on, and she didn't like it.

"…I didn't tell her I was attacked… I told her I didn't see it coming," Inigo said, lamely. His father steered him into the tent, making him all too aware of their difference in strength. He would have no choice but to sit through an hour long lecture again…

Chrom placed a stool in the centre of the tent. Inigo was filled with a sense of foreboding, but he obediently sat on it when Chrom indicated. His father began to pace, while Inigo hunched his shoulders, determined to appear as contrite as possible.

"Are you injured?" Chrom asked finally, making him jump.

He shook his head mutely. Chrom sighed.

"Did she leave you with anything?"

"…Underwear," Inigo mumbled. It had taken a lot of pleading even for that…

"Your Killing Edge… The Silver Sword you found?"

"They'll probably buy some decent jewellery," he muttered, staring down at the floor. He yelped as Chrom grabbed his shoulders and shook him. The blue eyes were blazing despite Chrom's outwardly calm demeanour. Inigo inwardly trembled.

"Did you listen to a word I said to you last time? Are you listening now?" Chrom demanded.

Inigo didn't want to meet his eyes. He nodded again, more emphatically.

"Then why are you treating this so lightly?"

"I'm not!" Inigo protested snapping his head up.

"Inigo, you have to understand, those pretty women might not always be after your possessions. They might be after your life," Chrom continued, crouching down slightly. "After what happened in the future, surely you must understand what losing you would do to your mother… and to me."

"It's fine. You'll have your own little Inigo to replace me soon anyway," Inigo muttered. He didn't mean for it to come out as bitter as it did. He'd always known that this precious time together couldn't last. Chrom's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Is that what you think?" he whispered, sounding hurt. Lucina had said similar. He gave his son a sad smile. "I suppose I wasn't around to be a proper father to you, but that has to change. I shall show you today exactly what having a father is like, because that's what I am, kid. I can't replace the man you lost entirely, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

Inigo didn't have time to grasp the meaning before he found himself hauled to his feet. His parallel father smoothly locked his fingers around his wrist and pulled him over his lap as he took Inigo's place on the stool. The future child blinked, completely taken aback.

"Father!" he cried, wriggling against Chrom's hold. The first strike surprised him more than it hurt him, causing him to elicit a yelp.

"Having a guardian means more than having someone to spoil you. It means having someone to talk to, someone to care for you… even someone to show you right from wrong, whichever way necessary," Chrom told him, firmly. "I've trusted you to listen to me twice now. This time, you've shown me you need a more lasting reminder, especially after trying to use your mother to escape any form of discipline."

"Ah- Father! I-I'm sorry!" Inigo tried as the lord struck him again. Chrom inwardly winced. Inigo seemed so frightened – of course, none of the children would have really come across any discipline. The future had been too bleak – their parents' lives too short…

"Inigo, I have to make you think twice about your actions. You don't seem to realise that there are consequences. I don't care about weapons and clothes. I care about you and your safety. You've placed yourself in danger time and time again for some of the most foolish reasons," Chrom added, making sure to keep as much pressure as he could off the arm he kept pinned to Inigo's back.

"I understand! I do!" Inigo attempted, but he still wasn't listening.

Chrom gently began to ease down his last item of clothing, making Inigo let out the slightest frightened sob.

"I didn't mean it before! Before, I didn't… Please, father," he tried desperately, unable to reach back to defend himself.

"Inigo, this is what is going to happen in the future if you don't stop thinking with parts other than your brain," Chrom told him in no uncertain terms. His adult parallel son seemed to have been reduced to a child in an instant. Chrom hated doing this to him, but he couldn't see any other way. Inigo had to stop being so careless with his own safety.

The large hand came down five times in quick, painful succession. Inigo bit his lip to try and keep his pathetic howls as low as he could. He couldn't have the others hearing this. Why was this only happening to him? The others had all been fussed and spoiled by their parallel parents… Why was he the only one to be spanked?!

"I didn't mean to sleep," he tried, as if that would make things better. It didn't. The hand continued relentlessly. His legs began to kick with each hit, but he was barely aware of it.

"No, but you let yourself drop your guard with a strange woman you picked up in a tavern. Inigo, don't you understand that we have enemies out there? Not to mention the blasted slavers looking for any pretty face that comes their way. They won't stop at pretty girls, especially when you bear the royal brand," Chrom reprimanded.

Inigo sniffed , trying to hold back his tears, as the painful words sunk in almost as much as the painful swats.

"If having your possessions taken three times now hasn't taught you something, then I hope this will. I will repeat this as many times as it takes to drill it into you."

Inigo yelped at the unexpectedly hard strike that followed, struggling weakly as Chrom raised one of his legs to gain access to more sensitive undercurves, The next couple of swats were enough to bring the tears pouring.

"Father, please! I'm sorry! I won't anymore! No more strange women! I promise! I promise! I didn't mean to lie to mother, I swear! Please!" he wailed, as if it was his life on the line rather than his comfort.

"Inigo…" Chrom murmured, before sighing. It was done. Over. He didn't want to discipline his son any further – hadn't wanted to do it in the first place. "I mean it when I say I will do this as often as it takes… I hope you will learn from this one. I can't stand to see you placing yourself in such senseless danger – and I know Olivia and Lucina feel the same."

"I won't, I'm sorry," Inigo sobbed miserably. Chrom pulled his underwear back up, before helping him to stand. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around his wretched son and squeezing him tight. Inigo wept into his chest, no longer entirely sure why he was sobbing. He hated being punished – but he had missed out on it all for so long – the discipline, the hugs, the comfort…

"He won't replace you," Chrom added, softly, rubbing his back. "I love you as much as my own child. I would be heartbroken if you rejected me once this war is over – your mother even more so. You are my son."

Inigo sniffed hard, tears finally beginning to stem, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he clung even harder to his father. Those were the words he'd been so desperate to hear without even knowing it… At least now, he knew for certain that his father truly cared…

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. In my opinion, Inigo kinda needs it, bless him. Read Noire's convo. Really, really read it. Kid's gonna get himself killed! But then, I never need much of an excuse ^_^_


	2. Finally A Fiancée

_Is it just me, or is it more nerve wracking when adding a paragraph to an existing story? ^.^''_

_**Warning again** \- this does contain spanking, as do all my uploads, so if that particular kind of story doesn't appeal to you, please close the page now :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Do not own Fire Emblem. Never will own Fire Emblem. Highly wish I did own Fire Emblem so I could get more recent artwork released and redo FE10 and 11 with supports (and bring out the rest in English!)._

* * *

_**Finally, A Fiancée**_

Ever since that long and far too painful talk with his father, Inigo had been on best behaviour. That didn't mean that the flirting stopped, however… but it unfortunately meant no more fun sleepovers in shady inn rooms.

It didn't help that he had acquired a stalker. Now, whenever he so much as looked at a woman, either the girl would find herself the target of the most evil glare to grace the planet, or arrows would come from nowhere to separate the two. More often than not, he found himself facing down an arrow held by an unstable girl. Noire just refused to see reason, constantly muttering about hyenas instead…

However, finally, he managed to lose her, although it did mean abandoning his wingmen – Gerome and Brady… It wasn't done on purpose to stop them always getting the girls… It was definitely Noire that had forced the issue…. But now he had finally managed to lose her, and he had found what was possibly the most attractive woman in the world. Even better, she was flirting with him…

The woman bought him a drink, hips swaying suggestively as she walked, although Inigo desperately tried to keep his eyes fixed on her face… and those sensual red lips… She bent over to whisper seductively in his ear and he gulped as he realised he could see down her top. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. He barely managed to avert his eyes at the tickle of her breath on his lobe… and all thoughts of both his father and Noire completely left his mind.

He stood and downed his drink in one swig, barely tasting the liquid, before she playfully took his arm and led him towards the stairs. He felt giddy as she tugged him into the room and pushed him onto the bed, falling on top of him with one swift movement. She expertly sucked and nipped at his neck, making him gasp in ecstasy. . Most of the women he had been with before had been his age – cautious and inexperienced, but this woman so clearly knew what she was doing.

The world seemed to swirl around him, forcing him to close his eyes to quell the sudden feeling of nausea. He felt slightly ashamed of himself; surely he wasn't this weak against alcohol! He tried to lift his hands to press against his temples, but found them too heavy. Leaden weights seemed to have attached themselves to his limbs – even to his eyelids. With a lot of effort, he was able to force them open, before he tried to ask her what was going on. His words slurred.

The woman slowly raised herself off him, smirking slightly. His breath hitched as she undid his trousers.

"So it appears it's finally starting to work. You're very resilient," she told him, voice husky as if she was still trying to seduce him. His voice bubbled uselessly in his throat as she stroked a hand down his chest.

"Your clothes are good quality. They'll sell well," she continued, relieving him of his trousers in one swift movement. He protested to no avail. If she stole from him… If she lost everything again… Chrom was going to go spare! His sitting days were going to be over!

"Wait-" he finally managed, voice failing him again after that one word. She smiled as she divested him of his shirt, casting an appraising eye over his possessions.

"These really will sell well. The sword is good quality too, if a bit worn," she added, before turning back to him. Her eyes travelled up and down his body, in a manner that set him ill at ease. She was regarding him in much the same way she had his clothing.

Her hand trailed gently along his side, making him flinch, suddenly ticklish.

"Lovely soft skin. Nice and toned; minimal scaring and blemishes… Plus bluenettes are always popular. It's a rare hair colour after all…" she murmured appraisingly. He tried to pull back as she bent closer, looking him straight in the eyes. "And don't think I haven't noticed that beautiful little birthmark, young prince. I don't know what relation you are to Chrom, but it won't matter. Just having that is going to double – ha, triple! – your price."

Price… His heart sank. That wasn't a good sign at all. Never mind never sitting down again… He was never even going to _see_ Chrom again… or his mother or sister… He'd had a special dance all planned out and everything. But all he could do was lie here, barely conscious, staring at the woman who so casually talked about stripping him of his hard-won freedom. She tilted her head.

"It's such a shame you didn't bring your handsome friend with you again. The one with the mask. I should have gone for it last time, but that disgusting girl was there. You make some unusual friends, Inigo," she carried on.

Inigo tried to shake his head, but it felt far too heavy for his neck and merely lolled until he managed to force it to straighten and look at her again. Noire had been saving him… At least she'd saved Gerome. More wouldn't get dragged into this mess.

"I've decided, before I let my employers take you away, to give you a little treat. One more night of fun, and then off to the auction block. I've never played with a prince before…" she whispered, her voice full of desire.

Inigo coughed and squirmed slightly, which was the closest he could get to a proper protest, as her hands began to tug on his underwear. Pure malice shone in her beautiful blue eyes. His vision was beginning to dim, although he was resisting the lure of sleep with all his might, desperate to find an escape.

"RELEASE HIM, VILE WITCH!" an angry voice screamed as the door flung open. Inigo's heart leapt to see Noire's terrifying alter-ego storm into the room, bow notched and pointing. The woman scowled, pressing her full weight onto Inigo momentarily.

"If you want him back, you can pay for him at the auction block. This is my prize, and I don't share," she snarled. Inigo stared as she reached into her dress – angled so that Noire couldn't see – and slowly began to draw out a scroll. He wheezed uselessly, desperately trying to warn her. It was a one-use spell, but Noire wouldn't be expecting it… nor would she shoot an unarmed person in the back…

"I LAID MY CLAIM TO HIS SOUL. I WILL NOT ALLOW A HYENA TO STEAL MY PREY!" Noire screeched, her alter-ego still in full flow. She didn't shoot the arrow. The woman didn't turn to her, instead catching Inigo's eyes with a smirk. Her full, red lips whispered the activation spell.

"NOIRE!" Inigo screamed, desperation finally forcing his voice from his throat. The girl leapt back even as the deadly spell crackled towards her – the warning coming just in time.

Before Noire could recover, Inigo found himself hauled up and held against the woman, squarely between the two. He sagged against his captor, surprised by her strength.

"Bad boy," she breathed in his ear, making him shiver. Her attention turned back to Noire. "I can kill this boy here and now, and soon my employers will be along to collect. I doubt they can do much with a hag like you, but I reckon you'd make a nice carcass."

Noire's laugh was spine chilling, even for Inigo. Half crazed, and far too reminiscent of her mother's – one Noire had clearly put her soul into. Before Inigo could even open his mouth to protest, the sniper was twirling her arrow. She barely needed to aim. Her shot was deadly… and the swordsman's world went black.

"Inigo, please wake up. You've slept long enough. Please," a soft, female voice begged, sounding close to tears. His eyes flicked, before slowly opening. The world swam into focus; blurry and too bright, but still there. The pain made itself known a few seconds later. Inigo groaned – certain it had been him she had shot with the arrow.

"My head," he gasped. He winced as he was pulled up into a sitting position, someone supporting him from behind. A bottle pressed against his lips.

"Drink this," she ordered, tilting it before he could reply. Reluctantly, recognising the drink as a vulnerary, he took a deep gulp, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

His headache seemed to clear almost instantly, although he still felt weak and sluggish from the drug.

"Noire?"

"I-It's me," Noire confirmed gently, helping him slide back onto the bed.

"Thank you. I mean… I thought you were just being jealous with all those arrows… but I guess you really were looking out for me. You really saved me," he told her, sincerely, wondering why he felt somewhat disappointed with his own revelation.

"Are you able to walk?" she asked looking down at him.

He blushed, realising he was still in his underwear, but he nodded anyway. A pile in the corner showed she'd saved his clothes, although they were now in a different room. She stood and held a hand out to help him up.

"Good. You need to get changed, and we can report this to Chrom," she decided, making his stomach jolt up into his mouth.

"N-No! D-Don't drag my father into this. He has enough to worry about."

"…I have to report. Chrom told me to keep an eye on you," Noire replied, doubtfully.

"He asked you to spy on me?" Inigo repeated, still too frightened to be angry.

"H-He was worried about you, especially that time you had everything stolen from you… and the time before that when you lost your weapons… and the time before-"

"I worried him…" Inigo murmured, remembering their conversation with a guilty twinge. He cringed as he again remembered what came after. He really didn't want to go through _that_ again – he'd been so good. It was one stupid, dumb mistake. Panic rose again.

"Noire, we can talk about this… Surely we don't need to worry him further, right?" His voice took on a silky tone. He had to convince her.

"CEASE YOUR PRATTLING! YOU CANNOT WEASEL OUT OF THIS ONE, FOOL," Noire thundered, making him yelp in shock. He felt he should be used to the sudden changes by now, but without them, she was such a soft spoken, pretty girl…

He swallowed hard, trying a different tactic, dignity be damned. He threw himself at her clumsily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You don't understand… L-Last time this happened… C-Chrom… He'll beat me, Noire! Please don't tell him. Please, please, don't let me get beaten," he begged. He was so desperate, tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. Of course, a spanking wasn't _really_ a beating, but it was close enough. The same weapons were used and pain was involved…

"B-Beat you?" Noire repeated, incredulous, her normal tone back. Inigo looked up at her beseechingly, eyes wide and brimming with tears, arms still wrapped around her slender waist as he knelt before her. Almost distractedly, she placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair comfortingly. "…Chrom… Isn't the type to beat someone… I-Is he? I… I don't want to cause you to be beaten…"

Inigo felt his hopes rise at her musings. He had his clothes and his weapons still. Chrom need never find out – and he inwardly vowed he would never, ever be this stupid again… probably…

"Please, Noire," he begged, letting the pure terror sink through. She nodded, finally.

"I won't tell Chrom…" she agreed, reluctantly. "…But… B-But w-we have to stop this happening again, Inigo. I-I can't be responsible for…"

She broke off. Inigo winced, before shakily standing and thumping a hand against his chest.

"You have my word!"

He noticed her hand slowly reaching for her talisman and backed away quickly, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"W-Well what do you suggest?" he asked, hastily. He'd much rather deal with nice Noire over psychotic Noire! She nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"M-My mother… um… once when I w-was young… I barely remember it now… When I was still getting used to the talisman, and overusing it… she… she spanked me. Now, every time I think about using it… I think of her and wonder if I really do…"

"Y-You're suggesting…" Inigo began, groaning inwardly. "Noire – surely-"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! I SHOULD IMPALE YOUR WRETCHED HIDE! YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN EVEN THE HYENAS! YOU SEEK TO HIDE FROM THE CONSEQUENCES!" she roared, making him shiver again.

"I'm sorry, Noire! Of course I want to face the consequences… b-but it was only a little mistake. I realise now, honestly," he tried, weakly. She seemed to calm somewhat.

"That's the choice. This… Or I tell Chrom," she said, sounding more confident than she had before.

Inigo reluctantly mulled it over. He certainly needed Noire's help – he was still weak as a kitten from the drug, and certainly wasn't fighting fit. Plus, she was making the effort to ask for his permission, even though at this point she could probably easily drag him over her lap, kicking and screaming… Besides, Noire was cute and tiny, not like his muscular father… And going over a girl's lap had to be at least kind of sexy…

He heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I accept," he decided, gallantly. There was no way Noire could hurt him like Chrom had… although it was hard to ignore the butterflies building in his stomach despite his scoff. He still really didn't want to do this.

Noire approached, looking even more nervous than him, although he couldn't suppress the flinch as she sat next to him.

"I-I'm going to spank you… Mmmm… You have been told to look after yourself around women you don't know… You failed to do that… S-So the p-punishment is a spanking," she mumbled.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Inigo said, wondering if he could get away with only a few hits. Surely, she wouldn't even have the nerve to pull down his boxers… It was going to be fine.

And then she reached for the talisman.

He barely had time to yelp as he was yanked over her lap in one sudden, jarring movement. She kept a hold on his arm, pinning it securely, her slender hand hot against his bare skin. He meeped as she divested him of his boxers in one slick movement.

"Ah! Noire! Wait!" he cried, squirming.

"MEWLING WRETCH! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!" she roared. Her hand came down hard enough to make Inigo shout out in pain. He wriggled against her, seeking freedom, but the talisman leant her additional strength; the drug having horribly weakened his own.

"I am sorry! Really, really am!" he tried, hurriedly, but she was fast. The hand kept coming down, peppering his backside with short, hard swats that swiftly built up. "Wait! Wa- Ah! Noire, please!"

"What do you think would have happened? Do you think this is the worst that could have been done to you if… if that witch had taken you?" she demanded. The swats showed no sign of stopping, although something seemed slightly out of place to Inigo. Nonetheless, he didn't call it up, too focussed on the rapidly building burn in his defenceless rump.

"Of course not! I said I'm sorry," he whined. She didn't hurt as much as Chrom, but his father had held back with calm, measured strikes. These were wild and unpredictable.

"Sorry isn't enough! It's a word! It's not worth your life!" Noire screeched. With a sudden jolt, Inigo realised what had been bugging him. She wasn't using the talisman. This was now all Noire.

"But I'm serious! I didn't mean for it to go this far, really. I know I didn't think – I _know_. I have to think more – I do. Chrom, Olivia, Lucina… they'd all be devastated if I-"

"…They're not the only ones…" Noire whispered with a strange sniff, momentarily stopping. Inigo blinked, going limp to make sure not to antagonise her further. Man, it _hurt_.

"Who else, really? I mean… the others all hate me…" he mumbled, suddenly feeling tears pricking at his eyes. It was true. They all made it clear he was just a nuisance…

"Y-You're just an idiot! A stupid idiot!" Noire cried, her hand coming down again.

His bare feet scrabbled against the wooden floor as the pain got worse. He couldn't stop his reactions, but he clung to her to show willing.

"None of us hate you – none. Not me, or Severa, or Owain, or even Gerome. You just don't notice; chasing girls all day."

"…They don't hate me?" he repeated, voice small. It was true, even with Gerome. They all fussed like mother hens, but they still ended up hanging out with him…

"We all worry." Noire's voice was soft now. She hadn't hit him. Inigo sniffed, forcing tears back further.

"I'm sorry, really. I've been trying so hard. I've tried, really, Noire," he managed.

"…I know," she murmured. "But it wasn't enough. One slip and you almost leave us forever. BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STOP THINKING WITH THE WRONG PART!"

As her voice grew, the hits began again. His cries started again, as did his pleading.

"I'm sorry! No more slips! Noire, I mean it! Please, I really mean it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She stopped again and almost shoved him away, sending him sprawling on the floor. She shot to her feet and stormed to the window, not looking at him. He gingerly replaced his underwear and got to his feet, watching her warily through a film of tears. It took him a few moments to realise she was crying. He flinched back, feeling confused. He didn't like it when girls cried.

"…What's wrong?" he asked, his own voice thick from suppressed tears.

"It's… It's just you always go after these stupid… stupid _hyenas_, who beat you up and take your things… you flirt with all the stupid girls in the army… You never… You never flirt with me. Not even as a slip…" Noire mumbled, not looking at him. "…Maybe… Maybe I want the chance to turn you down too…"

Inigo blinked, taken aback by the sudden change of subject. So that was why she had been so enthusiastic about chasing away the other girls…

"I _want_ to. I always wanted to… but, say I say the wrong thing… you turn all scary," he confessed. She slowly turned to face him, looking shy, despite having been spanking him like a child mere moments ago.

"…I wouldn't get angry…" she said, rubbing her eyes. Inigo smiled, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about his throbbing skin.

"I'll hold you to it. Not now… but soon. Sooon," he murmured, voice dropping into a purr. Noire kept her face deliberately blank, but still couldn't resist the slightest quirk of her lips.

...

Inigo was fully dressed and armed when he strolled back into camp. His outward appearance was a whole lot more confident than he felt. He couldn't hide this from his father. Chrom cared about him far too much. He deserved to know the truth… even if that might result in another punishment. Inigo cringed at the thought. Geez, his skin couldn't take it. But people cared. Chrom cared. He meant something, and he was going to try so much harder from now on. He had to face the consequences.

"D-Dad…" he began when he saw Chrom, relieved to find him alone. He shrank back as Chrom turned to him, remembering the last time. He always seemed to forget how large his father's arms were… Chrom frowned, concerned.

"Inigo, are you okay?" he asked.

"F-Fine," Inigo squeaked, stepping back defensively even as his father took a step towards him. Chrom stopped, confused. "Uh… no. Not fine! Well…" Inigo shifted and stared down at the ground. "I… I nearly let myself get taken by slavers last night…"

Silence. He risked a peek at Chrom, who was staring at him in horror.

"…There was this girl and… she drugged me. If it wasn't for Noire… But it won't happen again. I mean it – really this time," he hastily continued, this time looking Chrom straight in the eye. "I've found someone… someone I really care about… It's going to be hard, but I'm only going to flirt with girls from a distance – no drinks or… uh… _sleep_overs… Although… I… I-I'm willing to f-face the consequences… But, in my defence, Noire had already worked me over until I can barely walk…"

He trailed off and stood staring his father in the eye, desperate to run. Chrom still looked stunned. Inigo meeped as the older man took a few steps forward and grabbed him. However, instead of being pulled over, he was drawn into a tight, fierce hug.

"I'll give you this one. Never again, Inigo. Please. I couldn't cope," Chrom whispered, pressing a hand against his son's cheek. Inigo nodded, quelling the guilty twinge that occurred. He meant it this time. He was never going to cause his father or his love to ever worry about him again. This time, he was going to make it all work out.

* * *

_So... Uh... Not quite Chrom this time. I kinda have this rule for certain stories (with the exception of TSAS, which I swear is still ongoing!) where I can only use the same spanker once. So Chrom probably won't be used for Inigo again. Hopefully, he'll have learned his lesson anyway! _

_As for 'Fiancée'... Uh more like girlfriend, for now. But it didn't alliterate. And everyone knows that's the important thing!_

_Hope you all like it ^.^_


End file.
